sora_no_otoshimonofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Manga:Kapitel 5
Dieser Artikel soll euch den Inhalt des fünften Kapitels des Mangas "Sora no Otoshimono" näherbringen. Handlung Eishiros Haus Einige Tage später: Tomoki versucht seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, versteht sie allerdings nicht. Sohara scheitert ebenfalls an denselben Aufgaben und beide beginnen zu verzweifeln. Sohara kommt auf die Idee, Eishiro zu fragen, ob er ihnen helfen könnte. Sie machen sich auf und suchen nach dem Sugata-Haushalt. Als sie dann an einer Haustür warten, bekommen sie mitgeteilt, dass keine Person mit dem Namen Eishiro dort lebe. Tomoki und Sohara sind komplett verzweifelt und treffen in diesem Moment Mikako. Sie fragt beide, ob sie gerade auf einer Verabredung seien und spricht sie auf die Geschichte mit den Höschen und Handschellen an. Beide streiten beides ab, obwohl alles wahr ist. Nachdem Mikako beide mutwillig in eine derart peinliche Lage bringt, sodass beide am liebsten im Boden versinken möchten, fragt sie die beiden, ob sie nach Eishiro suchen würden. Beide sind wütend, jedoch bekommen sie schließlich ihre gewünschte Information: Eishiros Zuhause sei am Flussufer. Tomoki und Sohara machen sich auf dem Weg dorthin, um die Konversation mit Mikako zu beenden. Als sie ankommen, sehen sie Eishiro, der sich gerade einen Fisch fängt und konfrontieren ihn mit seiner Haussituation - einem Zelt. Eishiro setzt sich an die Hausaufgaben, die er in Windeseile durchgeht und spricht dabei laut aus, was er gerade tut. Er spottet sogar über die Leichtigkeit der Aufgaben und auch über den Lehrer, der diese Aufgaben konzipiert hatte. Doch anstatt die letzten Aufgaben auch noch zu erledigen, möchte er, dass Ikaros, welche vor kurzem zu ihnen gestoßen ist, dies übernimmt. Ikaros setzt sich daran und ist ebenfalls nach nur kurzer Zeit angeblich mit allem fertig. Tomoki, der völlig begeistert ist, greift sich das Stück Papier und liest zu seinem Entsetzen auf jedem Blatt das Wort "Meister". Während Tomoki Ikaros anschreit hält Eishiro dieses Phänomen fest. Als Wiedergutmachung für die Hausaufgaben bietet Tomoki Eishiro an, ihn bei der Suche nach der neuen Welt zu helfen zu dürfen, indem er Ikaros nach dieser im Himmel suchen lässt, aber Eishiro lehnt ab, weil er es selber schaffen will. Stattdessen lässt er Tomoki und die anderen das Abendessen zubereiten. Fischfang Tomoki, Ikaros und Sohara entscheiden sich daraufhin Fische zu fangen. Nachdem Tomoki jubelnd seinen ersten großen aus dem Wasser zieht, soll auch Sohara dieselbe Chance bekommen. Stattdessen fällt sie in den Fluss, was natürlich dazu führt, dass ihr Kleid durchnässt wird und Tomoki der Blick auf Soharas Unterwäsche gewährt wird. Natürlicherweise kann er diesen Blick nicht lange feiern, da er sich Sekunden später mit dem Kopf voran in einem Baumstamm befindet, in den Sohara ihn geschlagen hat. Tomoki hat keine Zeit sich vom Schlag zu erholen, da er feststellen muss, dass der Stuhl mit der dritten Angel, wo Ikaros draufsitzen sollte, leer vorgefunden wurde. Die Suche der Drei wird bleibt erfolglos, wird jedoch gestört von einer sich ankündigenden Druckwelle. Sie werfen sich auf den Boden bis sie schockiert feststellen dürfen, dass Ikaros diese Welle ausgelöst hat. Sie trägt einen über fünf Meter langen Fisch - einen Arapaima/Pirarucu - aus dem Amazonas auf dem Rücken. Diese Aktion verleitet Sohara plötzlich zu einem Lachanfall. In diesem Lachanfall sagt sie, dass seitdem Ikaros da ist, alles so viel mehr Spaß macht als üblicherweise. Ikaros dagegen ist komplett verwirrt von der Situation und fragt sich, warum ihr Meister die ganze Zeit lacht. Ikaros innerer Konflikt In der folgenden Nacht, Ikraos als Engeloid kann natürlich nicht schlafen, steht Ikraos am Flussufer und starrt den Mond an. Eishireo scheint sie eine Weile beobachtet zu haben und gibt sich dann zu erkennen und will endlich wissen, woher sie genau stammt: Wieso könne sie mit Mach 24 fliegen und trotzdem seien ihre mathematischen Fähigkeiten gleich eines Kleinkindes? Sie sei perfekt und gleichzeitig voller Mängel. Und vor allem: Wieso bleibe sie an Tomokis Seite? Ikraos erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass ihre Beharrlichkeit an Tomokis Seite zu bleiben daher rühre, dass Tomoki ihr genau das gesagt hatte Manga:Kapitel 2. Doch egal was sie tun würde, es würde ihrem Meister immer wütend machen. Wäre es daher besser, wenn sie nicht mehr bei ihrem Meister bleibe? Eishiro erkennt daraufhin, dass Ikraos tatsächlich nicht weiß, wieso sie hier ist. Er verlässt sie mit den Worten, dass er dafür bete, dass der Tag, an dem sie sich trennen, niemals eintritt. Trivia *Mikako erscheint in diesem Manga-Kapitel das erste Mal, verschwindet nach ihrer kurzen Szene jedoch wieder. Verweise Kategorie:Manga